


Winter Solstice Eve

by Kaelyn92



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, it's pure random fluffy holiday fluff, warm cozy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyn92/pseuds/Kaelyn92
Summary: Blake never liked the cold, but this year spending the holiday with her family she thinks maybe she's changed her mind.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Winter Solstice Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I offer you this small holiday fluff fic in these trying times. Happy Holidays to you all! Love you much! Muwah

Menagerie never really got snow, not really. 

Blake’s first winter in Vale had been a bit of a shock to her. It was cold and she quickly decided she hated it. Who liked shivering and having their limbs go numb? Certainly not Blake. It was even worse when they’d found themselves in Atlas where it was never warm, unless you were inside and even then it was hard to chase the chill away some nights.

Luckily for Blake, she had a partner who never seemed to get cold. Or at the very least had an abnormally high internal body temperature. So, needless to say Yang’s body heat was a welcomed salve against the cold weather every year. 

And tonight was no exception as Blake tucked herself into Yang’s side, curling up close, dragging her favorite throw blanket along with her. (A gift from Ruby last Winter Solstice.)

Yang giggled as Blake made herself comfortable. “Cold?” She asked, an amused yet soft smile crinkling the corner of her eyes slightly as she wrapped her arm around Blake.

“Maybe.” Was Blake’s coy answer, lips curling slightly as she pressed her face into Yang’s neck who yelped in surprise at the contact. 

“Brothers, Belladonna! Your nose is like ice!” She laughed, shying away slightly. 

“Warm me up?” Blake pushed her lip out slightly in what she hoped was an adorable pout, her ears folding down slightly to give her pout the full effect.

She was rewarded with color blooming across Yang’s cheeks, which made the light dotting of freckles on her cheeks stand out more. A nervous sounding laugh bubbling from her throat. “How can I say no to that face?” Yang shook her head and shifted to face Blake more.

Blake’s ears perked forward before Yang brought her hands up, framing Blake’s face and squishing her cheeks slightly. 

Blake let out a soft giggle and she leaned into Yang’s touch. She let out a soft hum as she closed her eyes and melted into her partner’s warmth.

Yang leaned in and pressed a soft, tender kiss to Blake’s lips and she couldn’t quite help the soft needy whimper that left her lips. She felt Yang’s lips curl into a smile against her lips before she pulled back and let out a sigh, her breath tickle her face lightly. “You know, one day that adorable pouty face of yours won’t work on me.” She insisted, leaning back a fraction to look down at Blake. 

Blake opened her eyes, met with an amused, exasperated sort of smile on Yang’s face. Nothing but love and affection in her beautiful lilac eyes as she cradled Blake’s face into her hands. Blake felt her chest swell with warmth and she suddenly wasn’t so cold anymore. “Keep telling yourself that, Xiao Long.” Blake responded, lips quirking into a smirk. 

Yang let out a huff. “I will, thank you very much.” She guided Blake’s face close to hers again, capturing her lips in a soft, lingering kiss.

“You two disgust me.” 

Yang made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat as she leaned away from Blake, arms falling from her face to her side. Blake sighed at the loss. 

“Ugh, Weiss, read the mood.” Yang groaned, flopping back against the couch with her head falling against the armrest, glaring upside down at their intruder.

Weiss wrinkled her in disgust and scoffed. “I did and I decided that you two are disgustingly adorable.” Weiss rolled her eyes, though her lips stretched into a small fond smile. She moved closer to the couch, making a motion at Yang to sit up so she could sit beside her. (No doubt to siphon some of Yang’s warmth for herself as well.)

Blake opened her mouth to speak but a surprised squeak left her lips instead as the fourth member of their family suddenly catapulted herself over the back of the couch - sitting on Blake’s other side. “Winter Solstice Eve cuddle pile!” Ruby announced, throwing her hands up in the air enthusiastically. 

"Ruby." Weiss chided, frowning at her partner before rolling her eyes in exasperation and cuddled up closer to Yang, who only chuckled and curled her arm around the smaller woman. Blake smiled, pressing closer to Yang herself as Yang stretched out to wrap her other arm around both Blake and Ruby, drawing them closer to her.

Ruby snuggled herself closer to Blake and brought down their large couch throw to cover all of them. Soon the four of them were a mess of tangled arms and legs all cuddled in close around Yang - their center point of warmth on the cold winter night. 

The four of them stayed like that for a beat before Ruby threw the covers back suddenly with a cheery exclaim. "We need hot chocolate!" She shouted, jumping up to her feet. The suddenly waft of chilly air caused both Blake and Weiss to shiver and press closer to Yang. 

Weiss sighed and shook her head as Ruby ran off to the kitchen. 

“Hot chocolate does sound pretty good right about now…”

Yang and Weiss nodded in agreement. “Someone should probably go help Ruby.” Weiss expressed, sharing a look with Blake and Yang as they all recalled the last time they left Ruby in the kitchen unsupervised. 

The three shared another looked as none moved to get up before Blake rolled her eyes and reluctantly leaned away from Yang. “I’ll go help her.” She sighed heavily. 

“You sure? I could go give her a hand.” Yang said, waving her bionic arm with a cheeky grin on her face. Weiss gave her a deadpan look. 

“For that, you’re staying right here and keeping me warm.” Weiss said, slipping her arms around Yang’s and snuggled in closer. Yang could only laugh and looked at Blake with a shrug.

“The Ice Queen has spoken.” Yang smirked and snickered when Weiss smacked her arm lightly for the nickname. “Go on, we’ll find a movie or something for us all to watch.”

With a nod, Blake regretfully stood up and headed towards their kitchen to assist Ruby with the hot chocolate that would no doubt also include some popcorn.

Blake shivered as her bare feet touched the cold tile of the kitchen floor. “I’m here to give you a hand.” She told Ruby as she watched the young woman pull down their personal mugs from their cupboard - each painted with their emblems on them.

Ruby looked at her and pouted slightly. “I can handle making hot chocolate myself!” She insisted, huffing in a manner that reminded Blake too much of Weiss. 

Blake’s lips curled into an amused smirk. “Well, Weiss seemed to think you needed help.” Blake shuffled closer and reached into their pantry to grab the cocoa powder.

Ruby pursed her lips and crossed her arms. “That’s rich coming from the woman who burns her toast every morning.” She grumbled, reaching into their fridge to grab the milk. 

Blake snorted and shook her head. “She’s gotten better when it comes to cooking.” She said as she grabbed a small pot from their cupboard and placed it on the stove.

A soft snort was heard beside her as Ruby came up to pour the milk into the pot. “We’ll make a house wife of her yet!” 

Blake laughs and turns the burner on and grabs a whisk from the utensil drawer, stirring the milk until it starts to simmer and Blake pours the cocoa powder into the milk. “Well, she certainly nags like one.” Blake smirked and Ruby snickered. 

“She really does!” The two giggled as Blake whisked together their hot cocoa. 

“This looks about done. Got the mugs ready?” 

“Yup! Extra chocolate chips in the bottom and I got the whip cream and marshmallows at the ready!” Ruby enthused bringing the four mugs over to the stove for Blake to carefully pour into.

“Yang and Weiss are looking for a movie to watch. Should we get some movie snacks as well to go with our hot chocolate?” Blake asked, looking at Ruby with a small smirk on her lips.

Ruby turned to Blake silver eye wide with her hand on her chest in mock offence. Blake couldn’t help but think of how much she looked like Yang in that moment. “It’s like you don’t even know me! _Of course_ we need movie snacks!” 

Blake chuckled and shook her head. _‘Sisters.’_ With a roll of her eyes, Blake went back to their pantry. “Popcorn?” Blake asked, taking out a bag of unpopped popcorn kernels. 

Ruby grinned widely. “Yes!” She hissed and Blake gave a nod, reaching to pull down a pot to pop the popcorn in while Ruby dressed everyone’s hot chocolate’s the way each of them like it. (Whipped cream for Weiss, marshmallows for Blake and both for Yang and Ruby.) 

Blake turned to Ruby, smiling fondly at the younger woman as she carefully placed marshmallows into the mug and taking extra care to spray the appropriate amount of whipped cream into each mug. (She put extra in her own of course.) “Ready to take those out to our girls?” Blake asked and Ruby looked up with a lopsided grin. 

“Yup!” She chirped, grabbing Weiss and Yang’s mugs and carrying them out to the living room. Blake smiled as she turned back to the popping popcorn, ears flicking at the sound of Yang’s excited squee and Weiss’ appreciative sigh. 

Blake absentmindedly shook the pot while listening to the three chatter to themselves from the next room, content smile on her lips. If someone had told Blake five years ago in the middle of the actual apocalypse that this would be her future she would absolutely not have believed them. Yet here she was, living her life with her closest friends, her family and she couldn’t be happier. It wasn’t perfect of course, they all had their share of scars but it was pretty dang close to perfect, Blake thought. They found a home and family in each other and together helped each other heal. 

“Is the popcorn done?” Came Ruby’s voice as she popped back into the kitchen, startling Blake slightly.

“Oh, um, yeah.” Blake shook the stupor off and took the popcorn off the stove and turned the burner off. 

“You okay?” Ruby asked far too softly and filled with too much concern that it made tears sting at Blake’s eyes. 

“Yeah.” Blake breathed, turning to face her sister-in-law. “Perfect.” She smiled and Ruby took a moment to analyze her, to see if there was any lies in this statement before turning her smile tenfold. 

“Good.” She said and stepped closer to Blake and gave her a quick hug before she grabbed their large popcorn bowl from atop their fridge and transferred the popcorn from the pot to the bowl. “Now let’s go watch some holiday movies!” 

Blake nodded and grabbed her and Ruby’s remaining mugs. “You mean the horribly cheesy ones we watch every year?” She drolled in jest, smirking as Ruby gasped offended. 

“They’re classics, Blake! They’re supposed to be really cheesy!” Blake laughed, following their leader back out to the living room. 

“I suppose.” Blake said with a small roll of her eyes but a smile on her face. 

Soon the four of them settled back on the couch together all cozy under a blanket with hot chocolate in hand and a large bowl of popcorn between them as they watched classic holiday movies older than they were. 

And It was then in this quiet moment, on the night before the Winter Solstice, in their small house on the island of Patch snuggled up on the couch with her family that Blake decided maybe just maybe she didn't hate winter or the cold after all.


End file.
